With You
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: KiraTrent Song-fic. Please R&R.


**With You  
Type:** Songfic  
**Series:** Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
**Pairing:** Kira/Trent  
**Lyrics by:** Jessica Simpson  
**A/N:** I was listening to this song...and it screamed out, "KIRA" at me, so I HAD to write, -sweatdrop- Thanks Artic Wolf 18 for helping me. :D Bold is the song. No da!

Hailey's Cyber Café is the name of the Café where Ethan James spent most of his time at, Conner McKnight came in randomly to meet with Ethan and try and pry him from his computer, Kira Ford on the other hand came in not only to see her two fellow rangers, but to look at a young man with dark hair, he always wore white, his name is Trent Fernandez. Kira fell in love with him right when he saw him, finding out he was the evil white ranger set her off slightly, but she kept friends with him knowing it was his Dino gem, not him, making him act evilly. Once Trent became good they started to go out. Kira is a singer, being a singer and Hailey being awesome, Hailey allows Kira to sing at the café. Today was one of those days, wearing her yellow plaid shirt with a yellow stop and boots, with her guitar stepping to the mic, she spoke into it, "Hello everyone, today I will be singing a song to someone special to me..." at her speaking everyone turned their head and moved to the stage, Trent in the back smiled to Kira who smiled back, she then began to sing.

**The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl**

Ironically she is a power ranger, for she is like super girl, and Trent is her superman.

  
**The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated**

Her life became complicated when she, with Conner and Ethan found Dr. Oliver's underground base, and picked up the yellow dino thunder turning her into the yellow dino ranger. Before she would just be a teenager who sings in her free time...

**I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?**

Trent nodded toward his girl friend smiling, he was the White dino ranger, when he found Mesogog's base from his father's study, he picked up the white dino gem, being curious, turning him into the White Dino Ranger, unable to control the evil of the gem, he was turned evil with it, before all this he was just a teenager that loved to be an artist, but he father wouldn't hear of it.

**  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you**

Kira normally had her hair up in someway of fashion, but when she goes out with Trent she wears it down, with Trent Kira can say randomly out of the world things. When they're being rangers, fighting a giant bird she was picked up then dropped by the monster a few feet above the ground, knowing she could die from the fall Trent quickly ran and caught her before falling on the ground...

At a pool party at Cassidy's house, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent where somehow invited to the party, wearing her yellow bikini Kira sat at the side of the pool with Trent, wearing white swim trunks, next to her, talking to each other, at the end of the party the only problem that Kira had was she forgot a new change of clothes, so Trent had given her his own shirt, smiling and blushing slightly as Trent called her beautiful just in the shirt.

**You speak and it's like a song  
and just like that all my walls come down  
it's like a private joke just meant for us to know**

Them being Power rangers and each other knowing it while many other people didn't was like a joke to each other, Trent would greet her, "Hello Yellow-bird" and she would laugh and reply, "Hello White-Pteranodon" then they would laugh about it with other people looking at them strange.

**  
I relate to you naturally  
everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe**

First when Kira saw Trent her breath stopped for a few seconds and she couldn't breathe nor remove her eyes from him until Conner pushed her over, smacking Conner Trent looked over at them and laughed.

**  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?**

As she sang she smiled toward the back of the room to Trent, the crowd was clapping along with the song as she sang; her two fellow rangers started the clapping along with the song. Trying not to laugh as she sang she looked at Trent to keep from laughing. Trent smiled then joined in with the others.

**  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you**

Kira loved the fact she had someone to catch her when she fell, comfort her when she is down, someone to laugh with, company and much more....

**Come and take me  
Love you save me  
like nobody else  
now I can be myself  
with you**

Normally Kira would act different when she was around people, even if they didn't know it, but around Trent she could be actually herself. And she liked that he liked her for who she was not for being a ranger or a great singer, those are bonus points.

**With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you**

Finishing the song she stepped from the mic and bowed as the crowd she was singing in front of went wild, taking off her guitar and setting it in it's case she then walked over to her friends, Trent came over and they hugged for a few moments and Trent spoke, "That was beautiful...thanks." Kira slightly flushed and nodded, "You're welcome." Conner and Ethan agreed with Trent.

_The End_

_First Dino Thunder Fanfic Hope you liked it, Please review._


End file.
